Uchiha Shinrar
Basic Information Full Name: Uchiha Shinrar Age: Early Twenties (20 at the time of this writing) Village: Hidden Village of Leaf Clan: Uchiha Rank: Jounin Bloodtype: AB Description This shinobi stands only five feet and four inches tall, which is rather short for the average height of the Shinobi he often finds himself working with. Despite his slightly diminutive statue, however, Shinrar constantly holds himself with good posture, which places the illusion that he stands a few inches higher then he actually does. His black hair is constantly messy, and often windswept, which alludes towards his pass time of finding high locations to just feel the wind, and leak his chakra slowly from his body to sail along it. His eyes are slightly abnormal, however. According to official records, and the aged memory of any individuals whom have known Shinrar for several years, his eyes are a soft blue color - often glistening with wonder as they appeal to the world around them to divulge it's secrets. However, for the past several years (since sometime during the Battle of the Spear, and his promotion to Jounin-sensei), not a single person have seen his eyes any color but their Deep Crimson color, patterned with a trio of tomoe. Shinrar possess a few outfits he commonly wears - ranging from semi-formal garments, to battle ready armor patterned after the ANBU uniform. He is often also seen wearing a Kasu hat atop of his head, utilizing the shadow cast over his face as a semi-effective concealment for his Sharingan. Biography Shinrar - member of the Uchiha clan. Although a good deal of his history is shroud in mystery, as he does not like to talk about his past a lot, a few things are known commonly among those that have grown close to him. Several other things are widely known, due to his involvement in a particularly high profile mission several years back, which involved the death of one of the Otokage. Born many years ago, Uchiha Shinrar's parents and grandparents on both sides of his family have never possessed the traits of their Kekkei Genkai. It was never truely expected of Shinrar to ever acquire his clan's Doujutsu as well, so he was reluctant to carry around his family name in fear of bringing shame to it. Shinrar's Sharingan was forceably unlocked by a mysterious Chakra based Disease, which fed off of Chaka by activating Chakra hungry genetic techniques. Although a highly painful experience for Shinrar, during which time he found himself wandering the forests half-paralyzed and coughing up blood, it was the spark which triggered the fire of his Doujutsu Technique. Keeping it a secret from everyone for years, he slowly developed it until he joined Team 2. Team Two, in Shinrar's opinion, is arguably the best thing that ever happened to him. Under the guidance of his Sensei, Sasori, he grew at a pace much more rapid then he had ever hoped to achieve. Team Two taught him the necessary elements of Team Work, and allowed him to develop his Sharingan to it's fullest potential without revealing it's existence to anyone beyond his squad mates. Years later, he has mastered the technique to the point where he can maintain it indefinably, although at a price. When asked, he will never explain why - saying that he has his own reasons. As a Jounin, his judgement is rarely held in question by the superiors in the clan. However, Shinrar's justification is - one can not infer the abilities of the Sharingan, if they do not have a Control to base it off of. Any one of his abilities may be simply his natural talents, or one of the benefits of the Sharingan. It is impossible to tell which come from where, allowing him to effectively conceal the secrets of his clan's Jutsu, while still making use of it. Shinrar is currently a Jounin-sensei at the Shinobi Academy in Hidden Leaf. Shinrar is currently the Jounin Sensei of one of the Genin Squads. Shinrar has been known to take a post among the Onbou from time to time, guarding the dead of Leaf from defilement. Category:Characters